The Jester
by Typical Swedish Girl
Summary: Currently undergoing a good facelift. Be patient.
1. Coming Home

Coming Home

Sakura was tiered. Her feet were tiered, her legs were worn from walking for days on end, her throat was dry and her hands were covered in soars. Though nothing was broken, which she was usually _very_ grateful for, she felt so sick of this mission that she really didn't care to count her blessings. Like the fat paycheck that was waiting for her at the village. Oh well, maybe she could count that one blessing.

She looked at her travelling companion, the kid which she had escorted to sand, and was now bringing home along with her. A twelve year old genin. It made her feel so old, but she only smiled at her own vain thoughts. She was barely twenty, it wouldn't do to feel old just yet. The kid caught her glance and smiled back at her, looking as innocent as only a child could. As a person who had never killed could. It was so nice to see someone with eyes like those, it made her aching feet feel less heavy. And really, it wasn't Hokus fault that she was sick of her mission. It was the fact that two weeks away from home was a little much to be away in general for her. And the fact that the sand ninjas seemed so... glum. At least in comparison to her own green village.

"Well, don't you look happy?" She asked him, all the while smiling. "I told you that you would do an awesome job over there. Be a little proud of yourself." The boy blushed a little, then straightened his back properly, looking like he would explode with pride.

"Well, I hope that I get the chance to go to the next level of the program. It would be so cool to train with the sand ninjas over the summer! Even if I get lots of sand in my shoes when I train with them, I still want to do it!" He looked back down the road, eyes filled with longing. Sakura thought that he reminded her of a younger, calmer Naruto.

"Well then, how about we do some more training when we get back to Konoha?" Sakura said encouragingly. "I'll teach you to climb trees with only your feet, focusing with your chakara, just like my sensei taught me. What would you say about that?" She handed him a piece of chewing gum. He looked at her with big, starfilled eyes, then took the gum and propped it in his mouth.

"That would be the best!" He blew a pink bubble and then went quiet, clearly thinking about all the cool stuff one could pull off if able to climb using only your feet.

They arrived at the village gates after a couple of hours, and she gave him a hug before she sent him off to his mother, who was probably aching to see her little boy. Sakura herself did the same thing, that was, went to see her very own dear mother. It made things normal after missions, like a ritual that in her brain registered as to be home and safe again, and to leave her thoughts of work and missions by the door.

* * *

She took in the smell of Konoha as she walked through the streets, her mothers house was nearly all the way over on the other side of town. There had been rain not too long ago, but she and Hoku had just missed it. It smelled like fresh, wet grass mixed with the occasional whiff of fried fish from one of the foodstands. And suddenly, she felt very hungry, and sped up her pace a little more.

The streets were still rather empty due to the previous rain, save for some children out playing in the puddles. Still, she must have been caught up in her own thoughts, because she had managed to bump in to someone just the same. When she raised her head, she knew why she hadn't seen the person coming, and sighed a little at the sight. It was Tsunade, who had opened a door not two meters away, and clearly she had just stridden right out of the building, not minding where she went. How fortunate for Sakura that she was someone who didn't fall over for her Hokages strength.

Tsunade was a little tipsy, a faint blush on her face betraying her. Well, thought Sakura, at least it was a little past six, and not like, _lunchtime_ like it was sometimes when Sakura needed to find her to sign some papers. Sakura gave a tiered smile.

"You just got back?" Tsunade started. "Visiting your mother I'm guessing?" Tsunade stood up straight and eyed her a little. Sakura nodded. "Well, you don't look too worn out, just tiered. Have the report finished by tomorrow night, see you at work at ten o'clock?" Tsunade gave an understanding look.

"That sound brilliant, Tsunade-sama. Thank you for giving me some time to sleep in. See you at the office, have a good night." Sakura rummaged around in one of her pockets, trying to find the small glass bottle she had brought for Tsunade. "And here, before I forget." She added, handing the small bottle to Tsunade, who accepted it with a nod for a thanks, and put it somewhere in the bosom of her kimono. They waved goodbyes, and were so on their way in separate directions again.

Tsunade looked at Sakura as she walked away, and right then and there made a choise to go back to the office and organize some very special papers that needed sending out, to some very special people. In her own mind, although she didn't mind people visiting their mothers, she just wished that Sakura had someone else to visit aside from her mother whenever she got back from a mission. The young ones in this village were so up-tight, and if things continued this way, the next generation of ninjas would be very small indeed. Not that she blamed them, but she would rather try to see to that things took a different direction, with a helpful nudge from the Hokage. Or push. A push with the full force of the Hokage. She smiled a little, and wondered who she should start with.

* * *

After the dinner at her mothers house, Sakura was sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace, listening to the rain which had started again, pit-pating lightly on the window. She was falling asleep, her minds drifting off to wonderland. Her mother's house felt so safe, like missions were just strange dreams… Then there came a knock on the door that woke her from her blurry visions of sand dunes and that handsome Suna-bartender which had made her stay there ever so pleasant. She glanced at her mother who was reading a book, and they both knew it was most likely for Sakura, so she reluctantly went to answer the door.

Naruto and Sasuke, each with raincoats and umbrellas, stood at the door waiting for her.

"We just heard from Tsunade that you got back, so we figured that we'd try to convince you to go with us out to the pub for a beer." Naruto said, ever smiling at her. She gave him a tiered look. "We just got back today as well."

"I dunno…" She started, clearly making him disappointed. "Well, maybe just the one then… But it's really not fair that you pull the puppy-eyes on me every time you want something." He smiled contently.

"Then you should stop making it work! I only do the eyes, you are the one putting your coat on." She sighed. Well, maybe he did have a point with that.

* * *

The pub was rather small, comfortably crowded, and had been their after-mission place for years. It was a popular place for ninjas looking for a calm place for a beer and some chit-chat after missions, not to get slushed, (though that certainly did happen), just to calm their shattered nerves. Sakura spotted Hinata, Kiba and Genma sitting at one of the tables, Genma had one hand on Hinatas thigh, and thankfully Kiba looked unaware of this. Hinata looked strangely smug. Hm. Hadn't the three of them just been on a mission together? Oh well, who could keep track of everything in this town. Sakura had been away for two weeks, and things around here moved quickly. When you went on missions all the time, people didn't have that much time to waste beating around the bush. Well, maybe it all depended on what you were looking for.

She sighed a little, thinking that it was hard for ninjas of Konoha, or really any ninjas anywhere, to ever get some romance going. One night stands, easy. Romance, difficult. When exactly were you supposed to make it happen? During missions? No, then you were usually busy trying to stay alive. When you were back home then, in between missions? No, that wasn't so simple either. In the best of cases one got to stay at home between missions long enough to calm said shattered nerves, and heal up properly. Not the best of circumstances to get a romance started, so to say...

Sakura ordered her beer and sat down at the table with Naruto and Sasuke. They looked at her, but said nothing, which to an extent made her uncomfortable, but right now she was a little too tired to care.

"How was the mission?" Sasuke finally asked, pouring his beer into a glass. "How did the boy do in Suna? Is he in?" Ah, now Sakura got it. So much for missing her...

Both Naruto and Sasuke had invested quite a bit of time in the project of the "summer camp" for the genins. They had both signed up to being trainers, and were hoping to hear that Suna had approved of the subject they had recommended Sakura to bring to them. If sand were to be persuaded to agree to such an arrangement, they wanted to know that it was worthwhile for them as well. Truth to say it, Sakura had found it more than a little arrogant of them to demand "proof" that the Konoha genin had something to teach the Suna ones, so that it wouldn't be a "onesided exchange", as they had called it. Well, Gaara couldn't force people to send their kids away for the summer, he could just recommend them to do so. In the end, Sakura suspected that it was a bit more of a monetary issue to the people of Suna. They weren't as well off as Konoha, so who could blame them… She looked up at Sasuke, who was still looking at her.

"Hoku did absolutely fine. I'm guessing that they will accept." She answered dryly. Sasuke and Naruto both gave a sigh of relief. "And if they don't, it's not his fault."

"You know." Naruto started. "I knew you could do it. You always were good at persuasion and that kind of stuff. Well, better than me anyways…" He smiled a self-conscious smile, messing his hair about in that nervous fashion that he did. "That was meant as a compliment, just didn't come out right!" Sasuke shook his head at him and turned his face to Sakura once again.

"We hadn't asked you if we wouldn't have believed in you, so well done Sakura-chan." Sakura just stared at him. Compliments from Sasuke? Well, clearly the date was the twenty-first of never today. And hell was freezing over. "And by the way, nice that your'e home again. And for once, at the same time as we are."

"You should all really be thanking Hoku. I just made conversation and studied plants." She laughed a little. "But thanks guys. Nice to hear one's appreciated. And by the way, I missed you those two weeks. Too much Sand I guess." She gave another small laugh. "That and Gaara isn't really that much conversation. He's too darned shy." Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, he probably thinks you're pretty so it's hard for him to talk to you. It's not that strange, poor guy doesn't exactly have that much experience with girls, and then you're suddenly right there in front of him. He doesn't really stand a chance." Sasuke downed his beer. Sakura and Naruto just stared at him. Then Sakura turned her tomato-red face to Naruto.

"Indeed, how drunk is he?" She said in a strained voice, still not sure what she had heard. Part of her was like a schoolgirl, not sure to faint from the embarrassment or the fact that Sasuke clearly thought that there was nothing wrong with her... looks? Naruto shrugged.

"We got back from our mission around lunchtime. So since about then." He stated, sending Sasuke a glare. Even when he was drunk, he was still smoother then Naruto was when he was sober. So totally utterly unfair. Sakura realized that Sasuke was still looking at her, eyes lingering on her lips. No, she thought. Just plain no. She had given that thought up long ago, and it would just be too painful to even hope that… Oh he's drunk, what am I even thinking? Snap out of it already!

"Excuse me. I'll be back in a minute, nature calls." She left the table and went to the ladies room where she stopped and stood in front of the mirror, realizing that she really needed to brush her hair, and started rummaging through her purse. A comb. Well, it would have to do for now. A little dash of perfume wouldn't hurt either, seeing as she was wide awake now and she would probably stay here for another good while.

* * *

When she came back out she went to the bar to order another drink. Something sweet she thought. Minty, maybe. And as she was making her mind up, she felt a very familiar chakara appearing behind her. Kakashi-sensei. She turned to greet him, but he had his back to her, already having been stopped by some guy she didn't recognize. Oh well, they'd catch up later, she was sure. Now though, drinks.

She was in on her third when Kakashi decided that he'd been standing at the bar long enough to turn around and greet his team. Well, he was known for being rather aloof. When slightly drunk, even more so. He must have just come in from a mission, his pants were torn in some places, and his vest had a few stains of blood on it. Nothing strange in a place like this though, Sakura thought to herself. Though she found that she couldn't stop looking at him. She didn't like the idea of him getting hurt, especially not when she wasn't around to help him heal up properly. Then he caught her eye, and she realized she'd been staring. He smiled at her, and started walking towards their table, having one drink in each hand.

"Here's for you looking worried." He said, handing the pink drink to Sakura, who only blushed even more at the gesture. "You should know better than to worry about me. Though it's nice to know one is missed from time to time." He smiled at them. "So, what's up? How's that Suna- thing going?" Sakura leaned back and listened to Sasuke and Naruto go on about the project, and noticed Kakashi throwing glances at her a couple of times smiling when she blushed because she again realized that she was staring. She figured he must be getting a kick out of that. Old perv. Old drunk perv.

She studied his face. Well, not really, it was mostly covered up. Supposedley, she studied his body language and gestures, his visible eye and tried to see behind his mask with pure willpower, but then just relaxed and sighed contently, sipping her drink. She was tiered, and the alcohol was making her drowsy. And just about then, a cold feeling set in her stomach, as she realized that she had forgotten something. But what? She felt it was relevant, and started going through her purse. Damn to hell... She didn't have her keys with her. She always left them at her mother's place when she went out on missions, and she had forgot to retrieve them before she left her mothers house. And that place had a security alarm which she didn't know the code to, seeing as her mother changed it once a week. She cursed out loud, making the three men in front of her stare at her.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi asked in his calm voice. "Your'e not fond of Temari?" Sakura started laughing at her own stupidity.

"No, sorry, nothing about that." She sighed. "Well, did I ever give any of you guys my spare key?" She asked, knowing all too well what the answer would be.

"No." Came the choir of voices she had expected. "But does that matter?" Naruto continued. "Just break in? I have to do it all the time. You know how I am." He smiled at her. Sakura shook her head.

"My mom made me install a security alarm in my place as well. I need the key, or I'll wake the entire building up, seeing as I don't know the code either." Naruto shook his head.

"Sometimes, you are just like me." He said, laughing a little. "Though I don't have anyone to force me to install stuff in my apartment." He looked a little more tired when he said that, turning his face away. Sakura put her head in her hands.

"Someone feel up to walking with me to the hospital? There's usually empty rooms there. And if they need help, at least I'll be close by." She looked up. She just wanted to go to sleep. Any bed would be fine. If it would have been okay with the rest, she could sleep right on the spot. Well, most ninja could. But now, Kakashi was looking at her.

"Don't be ridiculous. You just got home. I have a couch where you can sleep without being disturbed tonight, you should at least let yourself have some proper rest before you throw yourself back at work again." It wasn't as much of an offer as an order, Sakura noted. She sighed a little, realizing it a little too late. He looked at her with his half-lidded eye, not giving away if he noticed or not. But she knew he had.

"You know what, why not. I'm far to tiered to argue. But I hate to be a bother. I really could stay at the hospital, I wouldn't mind." He made a mock frown at her.

"Don't you like me Sakura? Here I am offering my home to you, and you just decline like there's something wrong with me. I am deeply saddened by this." He smiled. "I am hurt. Yes… Hurt indeed." Sakura stared at him, and couldn't help but to smile through her drunken and tiered feverish state.

"Alright then." She started, her voice not at all sounding as awake as she would have liked it to. "Show me this sofa of yours, or I'll have to decline it for this very chair that I'm sitting on right now." Kakashis smile got even wider.

"Well then, well better be off. Good night fellas." He put down his drink and walked away from the table with Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke just shook their heads. Sakura was a ninja, she didn't need the alarm on her apartment to feel safe. She must have done it so that her mom could feel safe and happy. What a privilege that must be...

"Shit." Sasuke stated after a while, sitting quietly with Naruto at the table. "That waitress is coming over here with the check. It's too long to just be yours and mine." Naruto frowned anmd gave an exasperated sigh.

"Damned you Kakashi. You make much more money that I do!"

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi walked back to his apartment in silence. She was tiered, so she didn't mind, and she figured he was probably tiered too. And the situation was strange enought as it was, without uncomfortable smalltalk. Sleepover at Kakashis place. She'd never have guessed. At his apartment door, he turned his hallway light on, and she realized that the bloodstains on his vest were probably some one elses, seeing as he hadn't a scratch on it. His pants were most likeley torn from him travelling, the twigs and branches brushing at them in the trees. If she hadn't been so tiered at the pub, she would probably have noticed it back then.

The apartment looked a little different from what she remembered, but then, she'd only been here once, and that was years ago. Beige, thick rugs in the hallway and livingroom, with dark blue armchairs and a matching sofa, same as last time. Two pictures of the four of them in the hallway, an old one of when they'd just been genins, and a more recent one, it must have been taken just last year. She smiled a little. They looked so happy in the pictures, like nothing ever happened to change it. A pack of doggy biscuits on the hallroom table, both new. A picture of Pakkun on the table, grinning wideley. It looked old.

She took her shoes off, hung her coat and bag up, and looked around.

"You can go into the livingroom, I'll be there in a second with the bedclothes." Kakashi went into his bedroom, and Sakura went to sit down on the sofa. Opposite the sofa was his bookcase, stuffed with the Icha-Icha series, and some books that looked, if possible, even more worn than them. Books on poisons, chakara-usage, a survival handbook. And one on pedagogy, clearly written by Iruka-Sensei, though she wondered if he really used the advice in it. Kakashi entered the room, with a pile of fluffy pillows, blankets and sheets.

"Thank's Kakashi, sorry for being such a bother." He frowned a little, mock-hurt.

"And here I thought that I was the one who had invited you. If I knew it would have made you feel bad, I would never have done it in the first place." He smiled at her. "Now, I just got back, so I'm off for a shower. If you want to use it after me, there's towels on the hanger." He rummaged through his hair and pulled out a small twig. "Eh, and in the case you're asleep before I get back out, good night to you." Sakura giggled at the twig.

"Oh, before you shower," she started, "could I borrow a t-shirt or something?" He shrugged.

"Closet, first door in the bedroom. Pick any you wish."

"Thanks." She more yawned than spoke. "Well, okay then. Good night Kakashi-Sensei." He smiled at her, eye crinkling a little.

"Night Sakura-chan." And so, he went into the bathroom, and she started making the bed.

She walked in to his bedroom and opened the closet door to grab a t-shirt, found a nice marine one, and tugged it over her head. It smelt like Kakashi, clean and crisp. She stood there, feeling safe, nose down under the t-shirt and drew in his comforting smell. Maybe it wasn't so bad sleeping here after all. Maybe he didn't mind that much. Maybe she didn't care, she thought to herself, it was so nice to feel... something again. Safe. She liked safe.

She must have been pretty drunk, because she must have stood there for much longer than she realized herself. She heard the bathroom door open, and how Kakashi quietly made his way to the bedroom. She snapped awake, pulled her nose out from under the t-shirt and started walking out of the room, only to bump into Kakashi, who looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"I thought you were tiered?" He said in a deep, slightly amused voice. "Did you loose your way?" She blushed, looking up at him, then she saw that he was only wearing a towel around his waist, and her jaw dropped slightly in awe at the sight of his toned and gorgeous body.

"Eh..." She started, trying to make some sence of her own behaviour. "Yea, I guess I did." Oh no, she was staring again!

"Would you like some help to find your way to the couch again?" He smiled at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yepp, you really need some sleep, don't you?" She gulped. Yeah, sleep...

"Mhm." She mumbled, walking past him, brushing against his shoulder as she did. "I think I'll find my own way actually." He gave a little laugh.

"Night Sakura." He said, closing the door behind her.

"Night Sensei." She said, hiding under the covers of the duvet. And the second after she laid down and closed her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was awoken by the rummaging of keys, and closing of the front door. Kakashi was kicking his shoes off and carrying paper bags into the kitchen. Sakura yawned and sat up in the sofa, rubbing her eyes, all too late realizing her makeup now was smudged around them. Supposedley, Kakashi was better than Naruto at not leaving stuff in his fridge to get bad while he was away, and she pulled on her shorts and made a knot on Kakashis t-shirt before she went into the kitchen. Classy, not so much, but she didn't really care. He'd seen her in a worse than that.

"You want some tea?" He asked, back still towards her. She sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sure. Whatever your'e having." She felt more than a little strange, sitting here in his kitchen, wearing his t-shirt, having him make tea for her. But she couldn't help but to feel a little smug about herself all the same. On the other hand, if anyone would have seen this, what on earth would they have thought?

She looked at him standing there, fixing tea. He was wearing his usual dark blue sleeveless, showing off his shoulders so niceley. Once again, she found herself staring at him. And how could she help it, he was gorgeous. She smacked herself mentally. Surely, she was just tiered and a little hung over. And perhaps a little desparate. Yes, maybe even more than a little. She put her face in her hands. What on earth was she thinking?

"I'm making toast. Want some?" He asked, clearly blissfully unaware of her lacking manners.

"Hm?" She started, snapping out of it. "Yeah, sure." Suddenly, she realized another thing. There were no clocks in this place. She looked out. It looked like it should have been a little past lunchtime. "Oh, shit! Tsunade's gonna' kill me..." She put her face in her hands. "She's gonna' kill me..."

"Thinking about the time? Well... In that case, I would have been dead long ago." He smiled at her, handing her a coup of tea. Somehow, everything felt so strange about it. She was late. She'd overslept. She wasn't at home, she was at Kakashis place, of all places to be in. Kakashi was making her breakfast. She accepted the tea,staring at it like it was the strangest thing she'd ever seen, earning a curious look from Kakashi. "You okay?" He asked, slightly amused. How could he just be so calm about everything? Oh yeah, he was usually late all the time...

"Eh, just fine!" She said, maybe a little too fast. "I'm just not used to being late, that's all." He gave a little laugh.

"Oh, you'll get the hang of it, I promise." Well, she hoped that statement wasn't a prophecy.

They ate in silence, Sakura looking out the window, wondering what on earth she would tell Tsunade. She gave a small laugh and looked at Kakashi, who had started filling out one of his report. Must have been some special form, because it had a blue edge instead a red one. Oh well, he probably got to do lot's of interesting missions. But as soon as she looked at it, hefolded it away.

"Sorry," he started, smiling at her, "top secret stuff I'm afraid." She gave a mock-hurt scoff.

"Ah, take pity on us mere mortals!" She exclaimed, smiling again. "Bet you get first pick at the missions. Totally not fair. Bet theyr'e really cool and exiting..." He just raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm..." He just hummed, started filling in another report. "That's what being old get's you." Sakura wanted to say that there was nothing about that tight sleeveless that made him look old, but just stood up and went to wash her teacup.

"Eh, I'm going to take that shower now." He nodded at her.

"Sure. Towel's on the hangers." He took another sip of his tea. "By the way. I met Shizune at the grocerystore. I told her you were still exausted after yesterday, and she said that she'd tell Tsunade. So no stress." Sakura nodded at him.

"Thanks. I..." Then she frowned a little at him. "Did you really have to make me think I was going to be several hours late?" Kakashi looked ever so innocent.

"Oh, I'm just very forgetfull..." He looked back down in his report. Forgetfull, Sakura thoughjt. Yeah right...

* * *

All dressed and ready to go, three o'clock in the afternoon her watch told her. Kakashi stood at the door, looking at her, eye half open.

"Could you take these reports with you to Tsunade? That is, if your'e going there at all?" Sakura nodded.

"Sure, I'll bring 'em. I'm still going in." She picked up her purse and hung it over her shoulder. "And thank's again for letting me stay here tonight. Let me repay you somehow?" Realizing he was just picking up an Icha-Icha, she cursed herself inwardly for her timing. Kakashi didn't seem to have noticed anything though. He just smiled as he always did, eye crinkling.

"The pleasure was all mine." He said, not picking his book up just yet. "It's nice to have some company here every now and then." She smiled back at him, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, I'll still think of something." Sakura answered as she opened the door to let her self out. "Bye Sensei." He went to lock the door behind her.

"Bye Sakura-chan." And right then, Sakura could have sworn that she'd heard him sigh as he closed the door.


	2. Cream Dreams

**Authors note: I added another 2000-something words to the first chapter.**

Cream Dreams

A sense of calm spread through Kakashis body as he wandered down the streets of Konoha, home at last after a calm and overclassed mission, which only crime had been that it was just that: too easy. Someone must have been paranoid, or most of the 'bad guys' simply had decided not to show up. Oh well, Kakashi was glad that the mission was over and that he was home again. He had been so keen on getting home before the night fell that he had managed to rip the hems of his pants while travelling through the forrest. But he didn't care that much, it was just his uniform, and he could have it replaced.

He made his way to the pub he'd had in mind as he was travelling home. There'd always be a familiar face around, and he felt a need for some good old fashioned afterwork. If there was any word for it, he figured that it ought to be that one. As he arrived, he put the book he'd been reading back in his pocket and felt the warm, dense air of the pub hit against his face as he opened the door and walked in. The smell of sweat and beer was quite strong, and he had to smile. Nothing ever changed at home.

Still, he felt a small sting of bitterness as he entered the perhaps too familiar place. In the end, it was a rather small comfort to come here, when all you really wanted was to not have to be alone just after you'd gotten back for a mission. He had a feeling that being able to come home to a family, or just a plain someone waiting for him, would have felt better that having to go to the corner pub. Yet, wasn't everyone in this place waiting for each other in some sort of dysfunctional way? He smiled a weak smile. Supposedly, they were all in the same lonely boat in the end.

Before he managed to make his way to the bar, a hand landed on his shoulder and woke him from his thoughts, and he turned to see the smiling face of Iruka. That man seemed immune to all kinds of negative feelings, maybe it was a bug he'd caught from Naruto?

"Yo, Iruka-san." He gave the obviously drunken ninja a genuine smile.

"Hello, Kakashi-san. Didn't think you were going to be home for at least another week or so?" He smiled widely at him. "Well, nice to see you all the same!" Kakashi gave a small shrug.

"I was lucky." He said simply, still smiling. "Guess I'll have time to do all that paperwork in time for once." Iruka looked slightly annoyed.

"Kakashi, let's make a little deal…" He nodded at his own words, approving them in his own mind. "If I don't tell Tsunade right away that your back early, you give me your papers on time?" He looked at Kakashi, with a little hopefulllook in his eyes. "Please?" Kakashi laughed.

"An offer I cannot refuse. It's a deal." Iruka sighed contently.

"Well then, welcome back to Konoha, Kakashi-san, and have a nice evening!" Kakashi nodded and gave a last smile before he went on towards the bar.

The bar was somewhat crowded, and as he was waiting for his turn to order, he threw a glance around the room. In the corner booth he saw his favorite team sitting and chatting with each other, noticing Sakura looking at him with a slight frown on her face. He smiled a little to himself. She was so cute when she did that face, probably worried about something. He should reward her for it, he thought, and as he ordered his own drink, he got a pink one for her. It only seemed right.

The evening went by in a slight blurr, with the solid pieces in it being him finding Sakura staring at him every now and then. He figured she'd missed him, and he supposed that it wasn't that strange. They'd know each other for quite a while, he supposed that it was only natural. Still, he thought it odd that his thoughts dwelled on the fact that someone might have missed him. He smiled a little at his own silly thoughts, and blamed it on the drink. Late nights and drinks did stuff to your head. Cute kunoichis didn't do much to help either. And then all of a sudden, said cute kunoichi got a frown on her face and started rummaging through her purse. Could he possibly stop thinking of her as cute?

"Damned all to hell!" She hissed, clearly not finding what she was looking for. Most likely not meaning to pronounce the words either. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something wrong Sakura? You not fond of Temari?" He asked, pretending not to know that it was probably her keys that had gone missing, since he couldn't spot them on the table with all the other content that had just been in her purse. Better to pretend that he was merely in the middle of a conversation with Sasuke and Naruto. If he hadn't, she would have known that he'd been eyeing her and that just wouldn't do. He wasn't a ninja for nothing, even if he was pretty drunk.

Naruto said something, and Kakashi gave a small sigh. Sakura said something about sleeping at the hospital tonight, and he didn't want to hear of it. He knew that she'd just get called in to the emergency since she happened to be there. They didn't care if she'd just gotten home from a mission or not. The least he could do was to offer her his couch so that she would get some real rest. And what concerned him, he really didn't mind having her over at his place. Not being the only chakara in the house would be nice, he thought.

* * *

Trying to convince himself that it was for her sake that he'd offered her a place to stay tonight, they started walking to his place in silence. They were both tiered, and he didn't really have anything to say to her right now. Not when he was still trying to convince himself that she was only this cute since he was still a little drunk, and that he really had offered her a place on his sofa so that she wouldn't have to work. But he sucked at convincing himself of anything tonight. And was it really so wrong to have needs just like everyone else? In the end, who in his right mind liked being alone? A voice in his head told him that you weren't supposed to invite a former student home though. People would probably talk. He shook his head and took a deep breath of the clean, crisp night air to clear his head. It didn't work. Well, let them talk then.

As he went into his bedroom after his shower that night, he found Sakura standing in there, in front of his open closet, wearing one of his t-shirts. (Which he had offered to lend her, but he had expected her not to be in his bedroom when he got back from his shower). It gave him a funny feeling in his gut that he didn't know how to handle. What was more, she was definitely sniffing his shirt. And he just stood there, watching her. She looked so misplaced in his room, wearing his old t-shirt, still so right at the same time. Shorts and his t-shirt, clearly no bra. Had she walked around in his apartment topless? Hm, he thought. He should really stop his mind from wandering in that direction. And she should really get out of his bedroom, or things would surely get emarassing for him soon...

He didn't know how long he had been standing there looking at her. She looked so small and mischievous, so innocent and guilty. But she must have caught herself, because she put the shirt on properly and went to leave the room, but she just bumped in to him, clearly not noticing him standing there. He could have moved, but he hadn't. He didn't want to. He wanted to ask her something, but he couldn't for his life figure out what, or maybe he didn't want to know. In the end, it just went to some sort of silly smalltalk that he quietly cursed himself for after he'd shut the door. Then again, he was drunk, he was not himself. But even he knew that it didn't hold up as an excuse for wanting to have Sakura in his bed rather than on his sofa. Now that could be the drink talking, after all, he would have settled for nearly _anyone_ in his bed next to him right now. Sakura just happened to be there at the moment, so it wasn't that strange that he had focused some of his thoughts on her, right? At least, that's what he kept on telling himself when he was falling asleep. Though, just before she'd gone to lay down, hadn't she oogled him just as much as he'd checked her out? Well, maybe he wasn't that old then.

Morning came, and too early to suit Kakashis taste, as he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again now that it was light outside. One of the upsides to being a ninja was that the body got used to working with less sleep. The downside, on the other hand, was that it was harder to calm it down again. Especially right after a mission, anyways. Kakashi sat up in his bed, looking out the window. It was too early to go to the store, it hadn't opened yet, but he got dressed all the same and jumped out the window, not wanting to wake Sakura from her well-earned sleep.

With a soft thump he landed on the gravel beneath his window, and started walking towards absolutely nothing. It was one of his favorite pastimes, reading a little Icha-Icha and feeling the cool air on his face. If nothing else, it got you awake in no time. He sat himself down on the bridge where he usually left his team waiting for him, smiling a little. In a tree next to the bridge, there was a family of bluebirds chirping about and making a fuss, feeding their babies and polishing each others feathers. He shook his head. What had he been thinking last night? He was glad that he had nothing to regret this morning, still he had a strange feeling in his stomach which he couldn't quite place. Well, maybe the shops were open now, so that one could be civilized and get some breakfast.

Yet, he couldn't get himself moving in that direction. Like he had been dreaming last night, he realized that Sakura was in his apartment on his sofa, in his t-shirt. To him, it was sort of a big deal. For starters, he never had people over anymore. And if he did, it certainly wasn't for sleeping on the sofa. He frowned a little at his own behavior. What had he been thinking last night, indeed? He closed his eyes, and remembered how she had brushed against his shoulder as she had walked back to the livingroom. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, which more and more convinced him of that he had been doing something not quite proper yesterday. Then again, maybe he didn't care. He shook his head and kept his face in a deep frown. What was wrong with him?

He put his book back in his pocket and started walking towards Tsunades office. After all, he had to get a general physical after missions, and he might as well tell her that Sakura was going to be late. Definitely leaving out why and where she was currently residing.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her office, sorting papers and looking smug. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her behavior. The paper-sorting was certainly new. And they looked like fillouts for reports, but none that he recognized.

"Nice to see you." She said, not looking up from her piles. "Everything okay with you? Noting strange or broken?" He shrugged.

"Nothing more than usual, Hokage-sama." He shot a curious look at the papers. "And with you?" She looked up at him.

"Oh, you know. Always up to no good." She gave him a wide grin. "Since you're here, check out one of my newest creations.I bet you'll like it!" Kakashi leant over her desk, snatched a paper and eyed it over.

"Tsunade-sama, are you setting up a blind-dating network? I can't believe you didn't consult me about it." She gave a small pout.

"Well, you're just like all other men in my life. Never around when I need you here! Suit yourself." She leant back in her seat.

"Might I ask… Did Jiraya have anything to do with this?" And the second he asked it, he realized he shouldn't have. Not that she looked angry or sad or anything. She just looked blank, emptied. Very much like he had felt yesterday.

"I wish." She stated flatly, eyes seeking something outside the window. Kakashi didn't know what to say.

"Hm." He hummed quietly. "Well, can I at least be the first person to sign up for the program then?" At this comment, the wide grin returned to Tsunades face.

"Of course Kakashi-san!" Then her face turned smug. "But you can start with taking of your shirt." Kakashi frowned. He hated physicals with Tsunade. She was such a closet pervert...

* * *

As he entered his apartment, he saw how Sakura sat up and pushed the covers off her body. Her makeup was a little smudged around her eyes, and she was clearly not wearing a bra under that t-shirt. He gave himself a mental beating. He shouldn't be looking at Sakuras breasts. He shouldn't be noticing the shadows of her nipples through the fabric. He quickly turned to walk in to the kitchen, and he was very glad that she didn't see his face just then, because he could bet his favorite Icha-Icha-book that she was able to see the small changes in his face by now, and could have read his… whatever feeling it was that he got at that moment. He didn't want to think about it. He did not want to acknowledge it. The words 'lust' and 'Sakura' didn't mix well in his mouth, he tried to convince himself. Once again, it really didn't work.

She had clearly decided not to make things easy for him. Still no bra, still a bit of smudged makeup, and a pair of short shorts without the mesh underneath to cover up the naked skin… Well, he'd never seen a pair of shorts look so skimpy on anyone. And like icing on the cake, she had decided to tie a knot on the t-shirt, revealing a creamy white streak of her skin just below her bellybutton. He turned to make tea, trying not to think about the kitten behind him. Sometimes, life simply wasn't fair. Only Jiraya would understand the agony he was in right now.

* * *

Kakashi decided on not going out that night, forsaking his friends for a nice evening of Icha-Icha and daydreaming. Mostly daydreaming. Mostly trying reluctantly to change the turns that his daydreams took. Yet somehow, they tended to end up being about Sakura. Sakura going to get a shirt from his closet, wearing only a pair of skimpy shorts. Himself getting out of the bathroom just five minutes earlier than he had done yesterday. And whatever happened after that... Hm. Maybe he should start writing his own books? It was difficult to feel guilty over thoughts that didn't hurt anyone. Well, it hurt his crotch. He mentally slapped himself a little for that thought. But only a little. And it really did hurt. So better shower it away then.

As he turned the water on and closed his eyes, he imagined that Sakura was still out there. He imagined the situation from last nigh, only a little better. He imagined he'd gotten out of the shower just a little bit sooner, he imagined her standing in his hallway, moonlight falling in from the livingroom window and painting her body. She'd look beautiful like that. Not that she needed any more beauty then she already posessed... His let his imagination run wild for a while, what could it hurt?

So, he'd walk up to her and cup her face in his hands, maybe give her a kiss. He groaned a little. Definately give her a kiss. Just the thought of her toungue agains his... Another groan escaped his throat. It was all working a little too well, he already felt disturbingly close to his release. Just the thought of her made his breathing heavy. That slight brushing of skin against skin, her lips, her eyes, her hair... It was too much for him. And so, with a groan and a jerking motion, he was all done for.

As he stepped out of the shower and went to go to bed, he felt like he'd been doing something very wrong, and he avoided the mirror in the hallway. He wasn't supposed to be doing what he'd just done, and for once he really felt like the creepy pervert that Naruto often accused him of being. He stood by the window, looking out at the clear sky, moon shining like a pale piece of gold in the sky. He really needed to stop this.

* * *

When Sakura finally got home that night, she felt such a relief going through her body that she thought that she'd fall asleep on the spot. In the end, there was no place like home. _Or Kakashis_, she a voice in her head told her. She shook her head. _Stop that!_

All day it had been the same. Thoughts constantly guiding back to the night at Kakashis apartment, making her do her work so slowly that Tsunade even raised an eyebrow at her. Damn Kakashi. Damned his gorgeous shoulders. Damn it all hell. She just wanted to focus on her work for once, seeing as she hadn't exactly made a great impression being over five hours late for it.

As she took her shoes off, she noticed a small blue envelope that was laying on her hallway rug. She thought that she recognized the color from somewhere, but was too tired to place it right now. She took it, went out into the kitchen and put the kettle on. As she sat down to drink her tea, looked at the envelope. It had the official Konoha seal on it, so it was probably some message from Tsunade, because it didn't look like any of her bills. Weird.

As she read it, she started to smile. Some strange kami must have heard her prayers, because there was simply no other explanation to what she was reading. Blind-dating for ninjas, really? And to start with, you didn't get to know who was who, and you didn't even need a first date to start it all off strange. She started filling it out, after all, what could it hurt? If some strange kami had just heard her prayer for some romance among the Konoha ninjas, why not simply accept the favor?

So, to filling out the form then... Name: Haruno Sakura. Age: Around 20. Sex: Yes please... Female. Sakura giggled a little. She was too drained to be serious anyway. Hm… continuing. On the question on her looks, she filled out everything but her eyecolor and haircolor. It would simply have been too obvious to know who she was. Then maybe that was a little suspicious? Haircolor: Brown. 'What are you looking for in a partner?' Well, she really didn't know. Someone to make her laugh maybe? For the daring, there was another list to fill out. 'Kinks'. And even sitting alone in her apartment, she blussed. Kinks, she thought. Did she even have any? And just then, that stupid voice in her head started saying the same word it had repeated throughout the day. _You want_ _Kakashi. _She shook her head, as to shake the thought away, but they didn't disappear. Kinks... Calling her lover _Sensei _maybe? Well why not. It had been true with Kiba. But it had been his idea... And they had both been so drunk... But it sure had worked. She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. What was wrong with her?

So, on to the last one then.

'Choose a mission for your suitor.' Sakura stared at the question. Though she did love the idea of it all, she was utterly blank for ideas for this. It did say that you could leave the field blank and accept a mission from another candidate, and wait to make a countermission for them to perform. But that seemed a little booring to her, and she didn't know if she would be able to take the first step as it was. On the other hand, she really had no ideas…

She yawned and looked out her window. Over Konoha, the moon and stars hung heavy in the indigo sky, and the rooftops shone under them, still a little wet from another day of rain. The view was absolutely stunning. Hm... 'Find me a piece of the moon?' she wrote, then stared at the words. That ought to drive them crazy. She figured she'd just find something better to write later.

* * *

As Sakura walked in to greet Tsunade in the morning, her own blue envelope in her pocket, she couldn't help but smile a little, and a faint blush crept over her face. Tsunades desk was completely covered in blue letters, and Tsunade was having a new filing cabinet brought in by some poor clumsy genins.

"Morning, Hokage-sama." She started, but Tsunade looked up at her with a slight frown on her face.

"Not really, it's already chaos, and it's not even lunchtime yet." She shrugged. "Just another day at the office I presume."

"Hm." Sakura started. "Eh… here." She pulled out the blue envelope and handed it to Tsunade, who looked honestly surprised.

"Well, I'd never have guessed." Tsunade said, putting it into the pile with the rest. "I never even knew that so many people would respond." She gave a wide smile. "Well, hopefully, someone in this pile suits you." Sakuras blush grew a little more intense.

"So do I, Hokage-sama."

* * *

A night on the town

Sakura sighed, studying her painted face in her bathroom mirror. Maybe the black eyeliner was a little heavy under the eyes? Maybe the last coat of mascara was just a little much? Hm. She threw a glance at her watch. Well, she figured she'd rather be a little overpainted than late, so she put on her heels to take a final look at herself in the mirror. Black dress, ending just above the knee, and it had no major cleavage; she figured she didn't want to seem desperate. Besides, it was only a few drinks with Ino and Hinata, and if she wasn't so sure that they'd get all dressed up, she wouldn't have bothered either. She liked the pub in a much more laid back way than Ino did. Then again, she figured that they were doing Hinata a favor, trying to get her out of her shell a little. Then again, maybe Genma had already helped her a little with that. And really, Sakura couldn't blame Hinata for that choice. That ninja was totally hot.

What was up with all her friends liking older men anyways? She knew that Ino for some reason loved guys who at least ten years on her. Sakura shook her head. It was probably something that had grown out that crush she'd had on Asuma, when they were so young they barely knew what a crush was. Ridiculous. _Well, look who's throwing stones in glass houses. At least Ino grew out of crushing on her teacher._

Sakura stood up straight in front of the mirror, posing a little, trying to build some confidence and partially succeeding. She really needed her sensei out of her head. And what better way to cure strange thoughts than with a few good drinks and some nice company? She grabbed her purse and hurried out the door to meet her friends.

* * *

"Tell me Sakura, how do you pull that look off without looking like a total…" Ino slurred at Sakura, trying to reverse compliment her through the alcohol. She wasn't that good at it to start with, and the drinks didn't make it better. Sakura shot her an annoyed and tiered look. "Well, I would look like a total in that amount of eyemakeup. It's totally not fair!" The look didn't leave Sakuras face. How on earth did Sakura manage to feel that Ino was usually superior to her in social situations? Sakura sighed a little to herself, realized that her drink was empty and got up to get a new one.

As she was waiting to order, she realized that she was being watched by a person across the counter. Big grey eyes, long brown hair, perfect pale skin. All high and mighty Hyuuga Neji was checking her out from above the rim of his glass. Sakura turned to the bartender to order, trying to ignore the gorgeous ninja, but not managing to suppress a slight blush. She tried to sneak a glance at him, but he was already gone. Ever so slightly disappointed, she picked up her drink and turned to go back to the table. Then again, there were more fish in the sea. Bar. Whatever.

Trying not to step on anyones feet as she made her way back to the table, and making sure her dress wasn't sliding up too much as she sat down, she realized all too late that the same smug-looking Hyuuga was already at their table. Quite obviously checking her out. Then, Neji had never been able to hold his drink very well, but she wasn't the first to start judging people for their drunken behavior. And indeed, speaking of just that, who was now standing in the bar with his back to her, if it wasn't her last drunken and strange encounter. Not as much of a bad decision as a strange one. Maybe. Kakashi really did have a nack for appearing in the strangest of times. Or worst, depending on how one looked at it just this moment.

"Hi Neji-san." She started, not really knowing what to follow it up with. Thankfully, there were more people than just the two of them at the table.

"Neji-niisan." Hinata hugged him. Handling their drink was clearly not included in the Hyuuga-bloodline. "Um, you just got home? I missed you so much!" Neji gave Hinata a warm smile. That was sign enough that he wasn't all that sober, Sakura thought to herself.

"Mhm." He hummed through his drink. "Oh, just a couple of hours ago. Shikamaru too, but something tells me that Temari is keeping him to herself tonight." His gaze went back to Sakura. "Can't blame her." Sakura sighed a little.

"Well, I just got back yesterday. I'm staying off missions now for a while, if I get a say in it." She said, maybe a little too quickly, trying desperately to change the way that the conversation was going.

"Oh?" She heard a voice behind her hum. "And why is that?" Oh great, another one…

"Well, hi to you too, Kakashi-sensei." She felt her night out to escape the thoughts of Kakashi was heading in the wrong direction. He was ruining a very important part of the plan for her: He wasn't supposed to have been there. That was sort of the point. That was why they hadn't gone to the Yokai, but a proper bar instead. Well, damned her non-existing luck all to hell.

And really, did he have to look so desperately gorgeous? All dressed in black, contrasting his hair so nicely. I just wasn't fair. She really should learn not to stare.

"Hi there Sakura." He hummed, his half hooded eye clearly studying her face. "What's with not taking any missions right now?" He grabbed a chair and sat down next to them. Neji didn't look too happy having someone steal Sakuras attention right then. He was so impatient when he was intoxicated.

"Erm…" She started, feeling very stuck between the two. Thankfully, Hinata dragged Neji and Ino away to the bar. Or maybe, it was even worse being stuck alone with kakashi again? She gave small frown, earning an amused look from Kakashi.

"You sick of work?" He asked, looking ever so innocent.

"Eh…" She started, feeling a little puzzled. "Well…" What was she supposed to answer? 'I just want to have time for some romance' sounded so childish. "I'm just a little over-worked, that's all." She tried to smile like it was the plain and simple truth, but he seemed to see straight through it.

"Okay then." He smiled a little, giving her a curious look. "Well, at least you won't have to run the chance of losing you keys then." Her drink got caught in her throat. 'Chance'. Not 'risk' then?

"Heh. Well, about that…" She started, diverting her eyes from his face. "I still owe you a favor for that one." There was silence, and she glanced at him. She couldn't help but feel that there had been a split second when he'd been giving her the same kind of look that Neji just had. "Erm, you really saved me from Tsunades rage." She went on, trying her best to keep up appearances. "Anyone who can manage that really deserves a medal." The smile reappeared on his face.

"Well, she's such a perv you know. All I needed to do was take my shirt off." He winked at her. Sakura blushed like mad. She could see how that might have worked as a bribe. It would surely have worked on her…

"Eh… You…" She downed her drink. "Well, thank you anyways." Then, Neji and Ino reappeared. "Where did Hinata get to?" She asked, looking at the bar. And there was her answer. Hinata had found Genma and was happily smootching away. "Aha." She stated, Ino merely nodded as an answer.

"I tell you, it's the men we want. The poor boys don't have a chance." She shot Neji a teasing look. "Well, we could make exceptions." But unfortunately, Neji wasn't looking at her. Once again, his gaze had fallen on to Sakura. Ino sighed. "You know, you can't both have her. It's not even fair" The three of them looked at her, Sakura clearly not catching a break that night. Kakashi looked as innocent as ever.

"Eh… Ino." Sakura started, getting up from her seat. She needed air. She needed to not be in that embarrassing situation right now, not to think about Kakashi, not to be around him. It was too weird. She was too drunk to handle it properly. "I need help with my brastrap… Help me?" Poor choice of words in the company she was in, she realized. Ino shrugged.

"Are you even wearing a bra under that dress?" She frowned. "I could totally never get away with that!" And poor Sakura who hadn't thought that she was able to feel any more embarrassed.

"Right…" She said, picking up her purse and coat. "Not only am I switching bars right now, I'm also trading you in for another best friend. Preferably one with social skills. " She turned and walked away, not wanting to endure the embarrassment anymore.

* * *

Sakura walked home slowly in her high heels. After a little groping at the bar around the corner, she had decieded to go home. Her thoughts of Kakashi had ruined the evening for her. She frowned a weak frown.

What was wrong with her? Why was it so hard to look at Kakashi? Why was he getting so upset about nothing? She'd seen his body lots of times, helped him and healed him. She' fought back to back with him, laid in ditches next to him for hours. No problem. Why was it so hard to face him after having spent one night in his apartment? Maybe she should try to be honest with herself. But she didn't know where to place her feelings.

It had been good, hadn't it? Feeling that kind of solid safety. And it wasn't that strange, right? It must be one of the most basic things in human nature to want some safetly and stability in once life. So... She trusted him with her life. He'd saved it countless times. Just like she'd saved his. Without question, without hesitation. Hm. She was getting overdramatic again. It was what you did for your teammates, for the people you had learned to trust and rely on through the years. Who had learned to trust and rely in you… She really had to stop that melodramatic thing, it was getting annoying.

She felt her heart sink a little. Was she really so desperate for any kind of safety that she dived after it headfirst, blindfolded, whenever she saw even the slightest glimpse of it? She couldn't help but to feel a little ashamed of herself, branding her feelings childish. She really needed to stop this kind of behavior.

* * *

A few seconds after she'd kicked off her heels, there came a soft knock on her door. She already knew who it was, he'd made no secret that he was walking right behind her. Supposedly, he'd been waiting for her to say something, seeing as he hadn't covered up his chakara. But clearly, even if Sakura had done no such thing, he thought that it was worth a last try. So there was a knock, and Sakura gave it one last pondering before she opened the door. If she was going to start changing her behavior, she might as well start here and now.

"Sakura…" He hummed, taking a step in, and she leaned in towards him to lock the door. She could smell the sweet rum on his breath as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up closer to him. "You are so beautiful… Hm…" He leaned in and kissed her, so softly that it nearly made her body tremble. His confident smile was gone, replaced with eyes searching her face. Who would ever have thought that Neji was such a gentle lover…

* * *

The stars above twinkled, the air was crisp. It was just another ordinary night in Konoha.


End file.
